


A Red Envelope

by manwithaminivan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athlete Kara Danvers, F/F, love letter, meet cute?, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwithaminivan/pseuds/manwithaminivan
Summary: A red envelope somehow ended up in Lena's possession, wonder what's in it.(I hate summaries so much)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	A Red Envelope

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short and small valentines day thing for my favorite ship, nothing to big. Hope you all have a great day.

Lena hated Valentine's day. Who decided the world needed a day for cheesy lovers to show each other off? Every year the same thing happened, she’d go to school, get some candy from friends then go home and study. She didn’t feel the need for anything more, even if she had someone she wouldn’t want to celebrate, at least that’s the justification she tells herself. She’s glad this year’s Valentine's landed on a Saturday, at least, that way she’d get to spend the weekend enjoying the candy from friends.

It’s an hour after school ended and yet she’s still here. She had some club meetings today, one for the chess team and another for the student council. She’s ready to go home now, rolling her eyes at the lockers decorated with hearts she passes. In one hand she holds her books and in another, she holds the bag of candy from Sam and Andrea, she laughs internally as she remembers the note she was given with it:  _ to another year of being our valentine.  _ It was sweet.

She yelps when she bumps into someone, dropping both her book and bags. Immediately a string of ‘I’m sorry’s’ are spoken. She looks to the person she’d just bumped into, Kara Danvers. She recognizes her from the basketball team… and the soccer, tennis, and swim team. She’s like the school’s celebrity, according to rumors at least 20 colleges have their eyes set on her.

“I’m so sorry.” The blonde says it one last time before dropping down, grabbing Lena’s things before her own. Lena bends down as well, grabbing up some items and shoving them back in her bag. 

They both stand back up and Lena smiles politely, “No harm done.”

Kara smiles back at her and it’s almost blinding. “I’m Kara.”

Lena nods, “I know who you are.”

A confused look comes on the blonde’s face and Lena continues, “You’re one of the most popular people at this school. I mean, you’re the star of every team you’re on.”

She chuckles, “Right… Well, I know who are you too! Lena, right? You’re president of the student council.”

Lena smiles, happy at least someone appreciates what she does. “Yes, I am. Um, what are you doing here so late?”

“It’s Friday so I have double practice. I’m heading to swim right now, just got done with basketball.”

Lena whistles sharply, “Impressive… I don’t know how you do it.” 

“It’s a lot of bad time managing and running through the halls,” Kara says jokingly, smiling once again.

Lena finds that she likes the girl’s smile,, it’s warm and kind. “Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you any longer.”

Kara seems to realize that she does have to be somewhere soon and she frowns slightly. “Right… Um, I’d love to talk more! I’ve seen you in the halls sometimes, maybe we could be friends? Or something?”

Lena smiles, nodding slowly. “Sure, um, let me give you my number.”

They exchange number’s quickly before each going their separate ways. Lena arrives home about 30 minutes later, no one’s home but her, she assumes all of her family is attending some meeting for Luthor Corp. She heads up to her room, dropping her school bag down and the candy bag on her desk.

She studies for quite some time, getting lost in the world of AP History and Advanced Calculus. By the time she’s satisfied with where she’s at, she’s hungry. For a moment she thinks about going downstairs and actually making something, but she’s tired and decides on just eating some candy for dinner.

She opens the bag, digging through it, opening a candy bar, and eating it while she continues to search. She lands on something she didn’t recognize, however, a red envelope. She hums to herself before reaching in and taking it.

“Hm.. ‘Are you happy now, Alex?’” She reads the words on the front of the envelope out loud. She doesn’t know anyone named Alex, this is most definitely not for her. 

Her curiosity is piqued, to say the least. And what’s the harm in opening a letter no one will ever know she had? She carefully peels it open, pulling out the folded up paper inside. She unfolds it and holds it out, scanning it before actually reading it. The handwriting is nice, neat. The paper is just basic notebook paper, but there are small handmade hearts ornamenting parts of the paper.

Finally, she starts to read it, and nearly bursts out laughing. It’s a horribly written letter, a love letter at that. Some guy talking about how he finds a girl beautiful. There are lines about her dark hair and green eyes, one part even compares her to Maleficent, and Lena finds she feels bad for whoever was supposed to receive this.

The end of the letter is signed KD, and in parentheses, it reads:  _ I better get my $5.  _ She pieces it together pretty quickly, this must have been a dare or something. Whoever this Alex is must have pestered KD into making a little love letter for his crush, never to send it but to give it to Alex for some jokes. She laughs, re-reading the thing and finding more and more terrible metaphors and compliments. But there’s never any name of who this was addressed to, not surprising if this was just a joke.

She wonders how it ended up in her bag though, but she’s tired so she lets it go. She finishes eating most of the candy left in the bag, getting ready for bed later. By the time she’s laying down, all her lights off she hears the front door opening and her parents and brother walking in. She sighs and closes her eyes, falling asleep.

When she wakes up the first thing she realizes is how many messages she has, all from Kara. She rubs her eyes and grabs her phone, starting from the very first one.

**_Kara_ ** _ : Hey, this is Kara, um, I think you might have one of my things? _

**_Kara_ ** _ : Hey, me again, I really need this thing back so if you could meet me at school tomorrow? I have a morning practice so it’s the best time to meet. _

**_Kara_ ** _ : I know it’s late, you probably aren’t even awake… I just really need it back. _

**_Kara_ ** _ : I should specify what it is, a red envelope. Please don’t open it. _

There’s a break, Kara most likely went asleep, but the messages pick up again at 4:00 AM.

**_Kara_ ** _ : Morning! Uh, still need the envelope back. _

_ Kara: I’m doing my morning run but if you are getting these messages please meet me in the gym at 7? _

**_Kara_ ** _ : Again, do not open the envelope! _

**_Kara_ ** _ : It’s just… personal. _

Immediately she freezes. KD was Kara Danvers. She felt like a horrible person, she just invaded her privacy. She shoots Kara a text back, stating that she’d be there. She shot out of bed and got ready fast, eating breakfast on the way there. She managed to make it look like the envelope was never opened, sighing as she walked into the gym.

The girl’s varsity team was practicing, Coach Cat Grant standing on the sidelines. She walked up into the bleachers, sitting down and watching. She recognizes some of the players, Alex Danvers (Kara’s sister), Nia Nal, Maggie Sawyer, and Kelly Olsen. She doesn’t exactly remember the rest of their names.

A whistle blows and the team stops what they were doing. Grant says something about water and that’s when Lena notices Kara staring up at her. Kara quickly goes up the bleachers, and Lena takes in the sight of her in a practice jersey and shorts, appreciating the flex of her biceps and what appear to be very… very strong thighs.

“Hi, Lena, thank God you’re here… Do you have it?”

She nods, taking out the envelope and handing it over. “Yes, I do. I must have accidentally grabbed it when we bumped into each other.”

Kara laughs nervously, “Yeah, yeah, must have…”

Some laughter grows louder and Lena hears footsteps coming up to them, she looks over to see Alex and Nia, both of them smiling. “Kara! Who is this? A new friend?”

Lena looks at Nia, smiling politely, “Hi, I’m Lena.”

Nia chuckles, “Oh, we know  _ all _ about you.”

She raises a brow, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Alex shrugs, looking at Kara with a playful look in her eye, “Oh nothing, just that Kara here-”

She’s cut off by a swift jab to the gut, and Lena watches as Kara whispers something to Alex. Her sisters’ eyes go wide for a moment before she looks to Nia and motions her to leave. They both walk off and Kara sighs, “Sorry about them.”

Lena thinks for a moment, “So, what’s in the envelope that’s so important?”

Kara fiddles with it, “Um, just a letter.”

“Well, it’s Valentine's… Is it to a special someone?”

A blush fills the girls’ cheeks and she looks away a moment.

“Maybe a girl with raven hair and green eyes?”

Kara’s head falls, “You read it.”

“That I did.” She’s 90% sure she’s figured it out, the letter was to her. Alex probably knew about Kara’s crush and decided to pester her about it, maybe make fun of her till she wrote a letter (for a fee of course.) She’s sure that letter was never supposed to end up with her, but here they were.

“Look, Lena, I know this is weird, I just-” She sighs, “You weren’t supposed to get this. My sister’s a jerk and I wanted some money, this was the compromise.”

“So what it said wasn’t true?”

“NO! No! I do think you’re pretty and all that other stuff.”

Lena smiles, “Well, I think the same about you if it’s any consolation.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Kara smiles wider than Lena thinks is humanely possible, “So like… would you maybe want to go on a date tonight?”

“I’d love to.”

Maybe Valentines Day isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos always appreciated.
> 
> tumblr: manwithaminivan


End file.
